realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Citadel of the Raven
The Citadel of the Raven is a fortress of the Zhentarim that is situated within the Dragonspine Mountains in the western portion of the Moonsea region. The citadel itself is the main feature of the stronghold, which rests in the center of 10 miles (16 km) of interconnected fortresses on the western end of the Dragonspines. It's a well-fortified and well-protected fortress. The citadel supports a small community of refugees from Zhentil Keep around its outskirts. This was originally discouraged by the Zhentarim, though they now see the benefits to controlling such a community. History Originally constructed by a long forgotten kingdom, it was rebuilt in 1276 DR, to stop any possible invasions from either The Ride or Thar. , by a joint collection of the Moonsea city-states. Included in this cooperative effort were Yulash, Zhentil Keep, Melvaunt, Thentia, Hillsfar and Mulmaster. In 1355 DR Zhentil Keep attacked its allies of the Moonsea, taking complete control of the citadel. It was later made the main base of operations for the Zhentarim in 1361 DR by the archmage Manshoon and by 1366 DR the Zhentarim had completed the securing of their recources within the citadel fortress. lore The largest mountain west of the Citadel of the Raven is Mount Ombaddor, I believe. It’s named for the long-dead orc chieftan who ruled the caverns that honeycomb it, and tried to dominate other orc tribes (in which he was successful, though of course his ‘ragged realm’ vanished with his death). Mount Ombaddor has carved battlements and lookouts on some of its outside slopes, which the Zhents occupied for use as stables and bases for the flying mounts. Some of those fortifications were equipped with long-range ‘cage of rocks’ catapults, which the Zhents refurbished and manned (more to prevent the mountain being occupied by someone else and held against them than for any other reason). Orcs still dwell in some of the interior caverns, but there are tales that something far worse has “come up” into those caves from below (the Underdark), and hunted down and devoured many orcs. We Knights haven’t investigated, and frankly have other fish to fry. My notes also tell me that Mount Launt and Mount Horgrymborr are the two side-peaks that flank Ombaddor. About them I know nothing, other than that they looked pretty forbidding from the vantage-point of my saddle. His most powerful current agents are the coldly sadistic Aumlar Thaelren (LE male human Clr11 of Bane, Sor5), known as "Glittergloat" behind his back amongst Zhentarim for the way his eyes brighten as he openly enjoys the pain and suffering of others; Yethtra Malander (LE female human Clr9 of Bane, Sor4), a 6-and-a-half-foot tall, very slender but cat-sleek and curvaceous woman with back-of-knee-length straight black hair sometimes worn in a mare's tail and sometimes piled up around a tiara in that hairdo known in the Realms as a 'crown,' who's rumored to be Manshoon's lover and to bear tattoos he's personally spell-seared into her skin (and believed by some Zhents to be a weapon Manshoon is forging against Fzoul, but by others to be Fzoul's unshakably-loyal-to-the-Chosen-of-Bane way of controlling Manshoon); and Onselan Durkree (LE male human Clr7 of Bane, Sor2), a purring, very handsome young man who enjoys dressing up as either gender and manipulating people into betraying their secrets to him and doing his bidding. Notes Category:Citadels Category:Settlements on the Moonsea Category:Settlements in North Faerûn